º MIRADAS, MUSICA Y SONRISAS º
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: Athena asiste a una tocata de un cantante no muy reconocido, del cual ella admira su música. Durante este se descubrirán del uno al otro... A


**º** **MIRADAS, MUSICA Y SONRISAS****º**

Primero que nada los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

Nunca pensé que lograría entrar a un bar tan exclusivo. Y fue todo gracias a mi amiga, Malin. Esa noche se presentaba en la ciudad un cantante, aunque no muy famoso, muy talentoso. Y yo era una admiradora de su música. Era increíble como él podía hacerme sentir tantas emociones sólo con su guitarra eléctrica, y su suave voz. Él solía cantar, no de amor, como la mayoría. Él reflexionaba de la vida, más allá de lo profundo. Veía las cosas de un modo distinto, desde que oí la primera canción. Iori Yagami, su nombre, no convocaba masas, si no a la gente necesaria. Lo justo. Y cuando me enteré de que tendría la oportunidad de escucharlo y verlo en vivo, no dudé en hacer lo posible, lo que estaba a mi alcance. Aun así, no fue suficiente.

Sin embargo, mi mejor amiga me ayudó. Y se lo agradecí de por vida. Solo ella sabía la extraña confusión que sentía frente a Iori.

Logramos sentarnos en una mesa, cerca del escenario. Cuando llegó una chica rubia, a ordenar nuestras bebidas, sólo pedí un daiquirí de fresa, mientras que mi acompañante, una de vainilla.

Esperamos unos minutos, mientras notábamos como el lugar se llenaba de a poco. Cuando al fin estuvo repleto, las luces fueron decayendo, lentamente. La expectación se hizo presente.

Se abrieron las cortinas del escenario, bien proporcionado para un bar no muy grande como este. Por un costado, salió Iori Yagami, junto a su guitarra y su grupo de rock, siempre fiel. Se paró en medio de la plataforma, y ajustó el micrófono. Se presentó brevemente, y empezó a cantar.

Su voz, su tono, su ritmo… todo era maravilloso. La música me envolvía, los acordes, me llevaban a un mundo distinto. Sus letras me embriagaban. Era impresionante.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Porque si bien, lo amaba por su música, era estúpido decir que era un chico normal. Él era hermoso. Pasé mi vista por sus ojos, cerrados. Eran Azules, vivaces, brillantes. Su nariz, recta, perfilada… sus labios, simplemente perfectos. Su mandíbula, firme. Su tono de piel, pálido, como nunca. Volví a sus ojos, entonces abiertos, y me dediqué a contemplarlos.

Su música siguió, el público se rendía a sus pies. Cuando ya iba en su tercera canción, hicimos contacto visual. Me puse nerviosa.

En varias ocasiones más me miró. Y no se sentía como tantas otras veces había leído. No era una corriente eléctrica, no era un lazo invisible. Era… era una ola. Que no llegaba paulatinamente, si no que toda a la vez. De pies a cabeza. Y esta ola te atravesaba el cuerpo, y más que sentirse bien, más que sentirme enamorada, me sentí plena. Bien.

Quise imaginar que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

En la quinta canción cambió de instrumento. Utilizó en vez de su guitarra, un piano. Ya sabía cuál interpretaría.

Las primeras llaves sonaron, graves. Cuando la melodía principal comenzó a salir, quise pararme, y bailar. Bailar libre, como a veces lo hacía secretamente en mi habitación. No una coreografía. No existían pasos. El sonido te guiaba. La vibración manejaba tus pies, la melodía tus brazos, y tú cabeza se adecuaba. Cerrabas tus ojos, bailabas como todo una estrella. Mejor que nadie.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron, y ya se podía notar que el pequeño concierto llegaba a su fin. Cuando estaba tocando, de nuevo con su guitarra, la última canción, me volvió a mirar. Pero esta vez, sonrió. Y pude jurar que esa, fue una de las que no se ven siempre. No porque fuera torcida, no porque fuera deslumbrante. Porque reflejaba lo que en verdad quería expresar. Felicidad. Aquella pura, sin manchas. Aquella que no es metafórica, si no literal. Felicidad. De verdad.

Y claramente fue inevitable. Sonreí también, pero esta vez, al igual que el pelirrojo, con alegría de verdad.

Y no lo dudé, tampoco. Me levanté, y al lado de la mesa comencé a bailar. Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que la música actuara. Me olvidé de las miradas puestas en mí. Me olvidé que estaba en un lugar público. Sólo… sentí.

Al terminar la melodía, volví a mi silla. Malin sólo me sonrió, ella me conocía.

Cuando finalmente el concierto acabó, aplaudí como nunca. Quise acercarme a él, decirle todo lo que sentía con su arte, pero la vergüenza hizo acto en mí. Era ilógico.

Terminamos con Malin caminando hacia el auto. La temperatura estaba baja, tenía frío. Mientras buscábamos el lugar donde mi amiga dejó su jeep, empezamos a charlar. Y entre medio, dijo un comentario que realmente me dio para pensar:

–— ¿Sabes? Iori Yagami, mientras bailabas te observaba con una mirada indescifrable. No me atrevería a ponerle nombre… aunque podría decir que se parecía a la… ¿admiración? Fue extraño.

Y mi mente hizo click.

–—Malin, espérame un poco, ¿sí? –—le sonreí, y me encaminé de vuelta al local, ya vacío.

Lo busqué, y estaba recogiendo su instrumento. Me acerqué hacia él, hasta llegar a los pies del escenario.

Lo volví a mirar, mientras él lo hacía. Y supe que ya estaba bien. Que sabía dónde estaba, y que era el mejor lugar donde podría estar.

–—Eres único –—le sonreí

–—Igual tu... toma –—me entrego un sobre, lo abrí y eran boletos de primera fila para su próximo concierto

–—Gracias... –—dije de forma amigable y sus compañeros de banda le tocaban bocina para irse

–—Debo irme... espero volver a verte –—me despidió con un tierno beso sobre mi mejilla y se fue, suspire al verlo marchar y mire otra vez el sobre en reversa y estaba escrito su número telefónico y al costado un "Llámame", mi corazón salto de la alegría, no todas tienen la oportunidad de conocer a Iori Yagami... sin duda fue el mejor noche de mi vida.

FIN

**¿Me merezco un reviews? :$, es mi segundo fics Athena & Iori **

**No me maten. Críticas constructivas por fa. xD**

**Gracias por leer. :D**

**Lía Kusanagi... **


End file.
